An Imaginary Tale of Badtemperd Heros And Unholy
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Sol hätte es wissen müssen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Gut, Kys Hundeblick zu wiederstehen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, doch nun war es zu spät um sich zu beschweren und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der Situation anzufre
1. Prolog

I don´t own Guilty Gear or it´s Characters.

**An Imaginary Tale of Badtemperd Heros And Unholy Knights  
**

**Prolog  
**

Sol hätte es wissen müssen.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Gut, Kys Hundeblick zu wiederstehen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, doch nun war es zu spät um sich zu beschweren und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der Situation anzufreunden...

„Ha ha..." gluckste ein kleines Bündel aus einer Ecke seines Zweizimmerapartments, dass er sich vor kurzem zugelegt hatte.

„Nicht schon wieder..." stöhnte Sol.

Der Zwerg, auch Sin genannt, hatte sich schon wieder an der Stromversorgung zu schaffen gemacht, zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag, und Sol war drauf und dran, ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie gut er seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte, selbst für jemanden, der zur Hälfte ein Gear war. Und wie es schien kam er vollkommen nach seinem Vater, es schien fast so, als ob er überhaupt nichts von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

Nicht, dass er es Dizzy jemals sagen würde, es sprach auch so schon genug dagegen, dass sie wirklich die Mutter war, schließlich war Sin wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und er schätzte Ky auch nicht so ein, dass er einfach so Nägeln mit Köpfen machte, dafür war er viel zu prüde und verklemmt.

Vorsichtig, so dass er nicht geschockt wurde, griff er sich den kleinen Plagegeist und setzte ihn zurück an den Tisch zu seinen Malsachen, die Ky ihm bereitgestellt hatte.

Warum ausgerechnet er jedes Mal auf das Balg aufpassen musste war ihm nicht ganz klar. Verdammt, der Kerl war König!

Da würden sich wahrscheinlich genug Leute finden, die auf ihn aufpassen würden.

Er erinnerte sich noch ziemlich gut, an das erste Mal, als Ky ihm Sin vorgestellt hatte, damals hatte er allerdings noch keinen Namen...

Normalerweise war es nichts ungewöhnliches Ky mit einem Kind im Arm zu sehen, mit seinem Heldenkomplex waren Kinder noch das harmloseste, was er anschleppte, doch als dieses auf einmal kleine Blitze mit seinen kleinen Händen produzierte, war ihm auf einmal alles klar.

„_Kiske...Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz oder?"_

_Ky grinste, als er Sols Reaktion sah._

„_Sorry Sol. Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist mein Sohn."_

_Ky war zu der Zeit gerade mal ein halbes Jahr im Amt und schon hatte er einen Thronfolger produziert, wie es schien._

Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, konnte es auch zeitlich nicht funktionieren. Dizzy hätte in solch einer kurzen Zeit gar kein Kind gebären können. Und davor war sie immer mit den Jellyfish-Piraten zusammen, da hätte es auch nicht wirklich funktionieren können.

„Wer ist deine Mama, Kleiner?" fragte Sol, auch wenn er keine Antwort erwartete.

Sin blickte nur kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeichnung widmete, einem Bild von ihm, seinem Vater, Sol und Dizzy.

Sol lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke.

Er musste wohl doch mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit Ky führen, ob dieser es wollte oder nicht!


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Sins seltsame Zuneigung gegenüber Sol nahm in den nächsten drei Monaten einige groteske Züge an. Nicht nur, dass ihm gegenüber ständig die Worte Pa oder Papa rausrutschten, er schien auch immer weniger Interesse daran zu zeigen, etwas mit seiner Mutter zu unternehmen.

Hinzu kam das Gear bedingte Wachstum, was aus einem eigentlich 6 Monate alten Säugling einen drei Jahre alten Hosenscheißer machte, der den lieben langen Tag nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als alle Leute um sich herum in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, Sol eingeschlossen.

Dem einzigen, dem dies überhaupt keine Probleme zu machen schien, war Ky.

Wie genau er dies anstellte war Sol ein Rätsel, schließlich verbrachte er fast 24 Stunden mit ihm.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an Kys „Boyscout" Natur...

Heute jedoch war alles ruhig. Sol war eigentlich nur vorbeigekommen, um mal nach dem rechten zu sehen, doch diese Stille war wirklich trügerisch. Fast schon instinktiv hatte Sol den Griff an seinem Schwert gefestigt, vorbereitet auf einen möglichen Angriff.

Doch der blieb aus, stattdessen war das gesamte Schloss in Totenstille gehüllt, niemand, der ihm auf dem Flur begegnete und auch nicht das kleinste Anzeichen, dass überhaupt jemand anwesend war. Er dachte schon, er sei vollkommen allein, als etwas mit seiner linken Seite kollidierte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte eine Fahnenstange, gehalten von niemand anderes als dem Satansbraten persönlich.

Wo er so schnell hergekommen war, konnte er sich nicht erklären, da er ihn bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gespürt hatte.

Der Kleine grinste über beide Ohren und zeigte stolz auf die metallene Stange.

„Schau mal, dass hat mir Paps geschenkt!"

Über so was konnte sich auch nur ein Kind freuen, aber Ky wäre wahrscheinlich ziemlich verrückt gewesen, wenn er seinem Sohn ein Schwert oder ähnliches in die Hand gedrückt hätte. Nicht, dass das hier ungefährlicher wäre. Wer wusste schon, was er schon alles in Trümmern gelegt hatte. Aber eins konnte er mit Fug und Recht behaupten, nämlich das, wenn Sin so weiter machte, sein Schienbein morgen vollkommen pulverisiert war. Diesen Hintergedanken hatte wahrscheinlich auch Ky, der seinem Sohn dieses Ding absichtlich in die Hand gedrückt hatte, damit dieser ihn terrorisiert.

Dies war wahrscheinlich die Rache dafür, das Sol beim letzten Besuch eines von Kys wertvollsten Teeservicen zerdeppert hatte...

Bevor Sin zu einem weiteren gezielte Schlag ausholen konnte, hatte Sol ihn auch schon am Kragen seines Oberteils gepackt uns schliff ihn den Flur entlang in Richtung Kys Arbeitszimmer. Der einzigste Platz, an dem der Blondschopf tagsüber zu finden war. Ein richtiger Workaholic...

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern trat einmal fest dagegen, dass die Tür fast aus ihren Angeln gehoben wurde.

Ky schien diese Art der Begrüßung schon gewohnt zu sein, denn er rührte sich nicht von seinen Platz. Stattdessen blickte er von seinem Platz auf und wandte sich dem Eindringling zu: „Sol, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es dir schon gesagt habe, aber Türen besitzen Klinken, wie wäre es, wenn du die mal benutzt?"

Sol zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vergiss es, es ist ja nicht so, als ob du auf etwas hören würdest, was ich dir sage..." revidierte Ky seinen Vorschlag, „Also was führt dich heute zu mir?"

„Nichts wichtiges, aber nachdem dieses kleine Monster," er zeigte auf Sin, „sich dazu entschlossen hat, mich zu seinen Trainingspartner machen, dachte ich mir, ich rede mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem, der ihm dieses Ding in die Hand gedrückt hat."

Ky grinste, anders als Sol schien ihm diese ganze Sache sehr zu amüsieren.

„Geschieht dir recht, so muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, dass Sin versehentlich jemanden schwer verletzt."

„Wundert mich nicht, wahrscheinlich hast du ihn auch erst auf die Idee gebracht..."

Sin schien währenddessen von der ganzen Situation unbeeindruckt: „Ihr streitet wie ein altes Ehepaar."

Die beiden hielten inne und starrten den Kleinen an. Ky lief rot an und Sol blickte etwas ungläubig und wandte sich schließlich an den Blondschopf: „Also von mir hat er das nicht..."


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem Sin das Gefühl kennen gelernt hatte, wie viel Spaß es machte, Sol zu verprügeln, war dieser nun fast täglich mit ihm zusammen, ganz zum Leidwesen von Sol, mit dessen Ruhe es nun zu Ende war.

Dieser Junge war ein Fluch, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Und was machte Kiske? Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie dieser an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich über seine Situation amüsierte. Bei seinem nächsten Besuch, wenn er den kleinen Plagegeist wieder abgab, würde er sich dafür rächen. Oh ja! Ky wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht!

Der Junge war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, sich eine Fahne zu basteln. Er hatte erzählt, dass er so was mal in einem Buch von seinem Dad gesehen hatte und nun wollte er genauso etwas haben. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass das Stück Stoff frapide Ähnlichkeit mit einer Hose hatte, konnte er nichts ungewöhnliches daran feststellen. Es schien als hätte er endlich etwas gefunden, womit er nicht sich selbst und andere in seiner Umgebung verletzte.

Der heutige Tag war allerdings in vielerlei Hinsicht abwechslungsreich, denn Sol wollte sich noch mal die verlassenen Labore der P.W.A.B. zu Gemüte führen und da er Sin schlecht allein zu Hause lassen konnte, wurde dieser einfach mitgenommen.

Er hatte ihn auf den Arm genommen, damit Ky keine Zustände bekam, wenn sich der Kleine an irgendwas verletzte.

Von den eigentlichen Laborräumen war nicht mehr viel übrig, überall lagen nur noch Trümmer und es würde wohl mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er hier noch etwas brauchbares finden würde.

„Bleib hier sitzen." War der kurze Befehl, als er Sin auf einem intakten Tisch platzierte, um einen der Schränke zu überprüfen.

Allerdings hatte Sin eine andere Idee, denn kaum hatte Sol ihm den Rücken zugedreht, war er auch schon von dem Tisch runter geklettert und erkundete neugierig seine Umgebung.

Ob Sol es nicht mitbekommen hatte oder es einfach ignorierte war jedoch nicht klar. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nach etwas brauchbarem zu suchen.

Nicht, dass es Sin gestört hätte.

So, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan, spazierte er durch die Trümmer und erst, als Sol kaum noch zu sehen war, hielt er an.

Sein Ziel war ein glänzender schwarzer Safe, der fast unbeschadet zwischen ein paar Steinbrocken verborgen war. Der Verriegelungsmechanismus war zerstört und die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen.

Er streckte seine Hände aus und wollte hineingreifen, wurde dann jedoch gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst da hinten sitzen bleiben?" knurrte Sol und murmelte etwas, wo der Name Ky verdammt oft zu fallen schien. Danach stellte er Sin neben sich ab und machte sich selbst daran, den Safe zu öffnen.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du hier gefunden hast."

„Ich bin auch nützlich!" piepste Sin, als er mit Staunen beobachtete, wie Sol mit einem Ruck die Tür aufriss. Doch bis auf ein paar scheinbar wertlose Unterlagen, fand sich dort nichts.

Die Enttäuschung war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, da sie wohl etwas interessanteres erwartet hatten

Sol griff sich die Unterlagen, denn da sie eingeschlossen waren, mussten sie auch etwas wichtiges enthalten. Er überflog die ersten Seiten, fand jedoch nichts, was er gebrauchen konnte. Erst auf der letzten Seite, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, was ihn erstarren ließ.

Es war ein Foto, allerdings nicht irgendeines, sondern das, eines kleinen Hosenscheißers, den er nur allzu gut kannte.

Es war Sin.

Das Gear-Zeichen in seinem Auge war unverkennbar.

Der Text, der auf dieser Seite verfasst war, war jedoch noch ungeheuerlicher, und Sol musste aufpassen, dass er vor Wut nicht die Unterlagen in Brand steckte, denn wie es schien, hatten diese Verrückten es wirklich noch einmal gewagt, einen Gear zu erschaffen.

Allerdings waren die Gene, die sie dafür genommen hatten, etwas, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte.

Denn nach den Papieren, war er zur Hälfte Sins leiblicher Vater. Die andere Hälfte, so verrückt wie es klang, war Ky.

Sie hatten aus diesen Genen und einer künstlich erzeugten Eizelle Sin geschaffen, scheinbar der letzte Versuch, einen unbesiegbaren Krieger zu schaffen.

Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Hatten sie nach Justice, Testament und Dizzy denn nichts gelernt?

Und Ky?

Es war offensichtlich, dass er davon gewusst hatte. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich war er auch hier unten gewesen, als er auf dieses Bündel gestoßen war. Und da er die Angewohnheit hatte, alles und jedem zu helfen, hat er ihn wohl einfach adoptiert, war ja auch irgendwie sein Fleisch und Blut. Genauso wie seins.

„Dieser Kerl..."

Er steckte die Unterlagen ein und nahm Sin wieder auf den Arm.

„So Kleiner, wird wohl mal langsam Zeit, dass wir deinem Paps mal die Meinung sagen."

Sin blickte ihn nur an, als würde er nicht verstehen, was er meinte, aber so zielstrebig, wie er auf den Safe zugesteuert war, konnte es sich nicht um einen Zufall handeln.

Diese drei, Ky, Dizzy und Sin steckten alle unter einer Decke, soviel war sicher.

Und ihm, den es ja eigentlich etwas anging, verschwiegen sie es natürlich...

Ky sollte sich schon mal vorbereiten, denn das würde ein Donnerwetter geben, das sich gewaschen hat!


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sol war noch am selben Tag nach Iluria zum Schloss aufgebrochen. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sin schien das alles nur sehr belustigend zu finden. Er gluckste nur vor sich hin und freute sich seines Lebens.

Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn dies genau das Spektakel war, was er sich gewünscht hatte.

Ohne die Wachen oder Bediensteten auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte er durch den langen Flur und direkt auf Kys Zimmer zu.

Diesmal hielt er sich nicht zurück und riss die Tür regelrecht aus ihrem Rahmen. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel sie zu Boden und schreckte sogar Ky hoch, der sonst auch nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, jedenfalls in der letzten Zeit.

Ky war so ruckartig aufgestanden, dass sein Stuhl hinter ihm kippte und zu Boden fiel.

„Sol! Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das soll?"

Sol schnaubte nur, setzte Sin auf die Tischkante und hielt Ky die Unterlagen unter die Nase.

„Kannst DU mir erklären, was DAS soll?"

Kys Augen weiteten sich, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Er stellte langsam seinen Stuhl wieder hin und setzte sich.

„Ich schätze mal, du willst die ganze Geschichte?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

Ky atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück: „Es war vor ein paar Monaten, als ich durch Zufall von einem unterirdischen Laborkomplex erfahren habe, den die P.W.A.B. für sich genutzt hatte.

Ich hatte in den Unterlagen nichts über einen solchen Ort in Erfahrung bringen können, weshalb es mir umso wichtiger war, dass ich es mir mal genau anschaue. Wie du dir sicherlich denken konntest, fand ich dort Sin. Er war in einer der Glaskapseln eingeschlossen. Er war Mutterseelen allein und ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, ihn dort sterben zu lassen. Mir war bewusst, dass er anders war, aber gleichzeitig war er auch nur ein Kind. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich allerdings noch nichts über seine Herkunft. Erst ein paar Tage später bin ich auf die Unterlagen gestoßen. Ich war genauso erschrocken wie du, dass Kannst du mir glauben, aber es war am Ende auch der Grund, warum ich Sin als meinen eigenen Sohn adoptiert habe. Naja, dass ich die Dokumente nicht zerstört hatte, liegt wohl daran, dass ich insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass du sie findest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht davon erzählt hatte, aber mit mir und Dizzy wussten es schon zu viele Leute. Wäre das rausgekommen, wär der Kleine nirgendwo mehr sicher."

Und deshalb ist der Knirps stets und ständig bei mir gewesen?"

„Das stimmt. Und Sin muss insgeheim auch immer geahnt haben, zu wem er gehört."

„Das ist richtig," meldete sich Sin, der das Gespräch wissend mitverfolgte.

„Der Kleine ist echt ne Nummer für sich..." stöhnte Sol und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Das hat der dann wohl von dir," lachte Ky nur.

Sol konnte es jedoch nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, daran zu glauben, dass er jetzt Vater war und dazu auch noch mit Ky.

Hätte man ihm das vor einem Jahr erzählt, er hätte der Person laut ins Gesicht gelacht und sie für verrückt erklärt.

Aber jetzt, wo dies der Fall war, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal vollkommen überfordert. Er wusste nichts über Kindererziehung.

„Sol? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ky besorgt.

Scheinbar konnte man seine Gedanken anhand seiner Gesichtszüge lesen.

„Du musst dir wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht so viele Gedanken machen, wenn du willst, handhaben wir es einfach so, wie bisher."

Das war sicherlich das beste. Bei seinem Job konnte er keine Kleinkinder gebrauchen.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Es war wirklich von Vorteil, dass Ky nicht pausenlos von ihm verlangte bei Sin zu sein, denn so konnte er sich auch weiterhin um seinen Job kümmern und der kleine Racker freute sich dann meistens umso mehr, wenn er seinen Daddy wiedersah. Es überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten, dass jedes mal, wenn er das Schloss besuchte, Sin wieder ein Stück gewachsen war.

Inzwischen waren es fast eineinhalb Jahre und aus dem nervtötenden Schreihals war ein nervtötender Teenager geworden, der seine Fahnenstange immer noch nicht gegen eine vernünftige Waffe eingetauscht hatte und der es immer noch liebte, damit wie ein Wahnsinniger herumzufuchteln.

Allerdings schien es ihm inzwischen etwas besser zu gelingen, da die Hausmädchen nicht mehr permanent damit beschäftigt waren, irgendwelche Trümmer zu beseitigen.

„Hey Dad!" wurde er begrüßt, als Sin ihm entgegn kam. Im Schloss war es ein offenes Geheimnis, aber außerhalb dieser Mauern wurde mit akribischer Genauigkeit darauf geachtet, das nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte. Das wäre wohl der Skandal des Jahrtausends.

Innerlich musste er grinsen, da dies genau die Art Chaos war, die er mochte, aber da Ky sicherlich anderer Meinung war, was das betrifft, hielt er vorsorgehalber lieber die Klappe.

„Hey Zwerg," grüßte er nur zurück.

„Ich bin kein Zwerg!" schmollte er, „ Schau mal, ich bin wieder 15 cm gewachsen!"

Stolz streckte er sich noch ein wenig, um noch gößer zu wirken.

„Nicht mehr lange und ich bin genauso groß wie mein alter Herr!"

Dies war auch so eine Eigenart, die er in letzter Zeit an den Tag legte...

Denn da Sin nicht viel mit Kys Einstellung bezüglich Frieden, Einigkeit und so weiter teilte, kam es in letzter Zeit immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden.

Was allerdings nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war, Ky länger als ein paar Stunfrn zu ertragen war schon eine Strafe, mehrere Jahre mit ihm verbringen zu müssen, glich wohl der Hölle. Jedenfalls hat Sol sie dies bis heute eingeredet.

Glücklicherweise war Sol nie lange genug hier, um sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

„Hey Pa!" wurde er von ihm aus den Gedanken gerissen, „wusstest du schon, dass ich dich auf deiner nächsten Reise begleiten werde?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Bedeutung dieser Nachricht vollkommen zu ihm durchdrang.

„Was?"

Er hatte sich nicht verhört, oder?

„Yep. Dad meint es ist besser, wenn ich eine Weile bei dir bleibe..."

Das Sin sich darüber mehr zu freuen schien als er, war offensichtlich.

„Ich glaube wir müssen wirklich mal ein Wörtchen mit deinem Papa reden..."


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Überraschenderweise war Ky diesmal nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu finden, sondern im Park hinter dem Schloss, welcher in dieser Jahreszeit in voller Blüte stand.

„Sol," wurde er knapp begrüßt, als er die kleine Lichtung betrat.

„Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist!"

Mit dem Finger zeigte er auf Sin.

Doch Ky schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Tut mir leid Sol, aber im Moment ist es besser so, schließlich ist er auch dein Sohn."

„Ich dachte du wärst dagegen, dass ich ein Kind mit auf Gearjagt nehme."

„Glaub mir, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihn dir nicht mal für einen Tag überlassen, aber momentan ist soviel passiert, dass Sin hier nicht mehr sicher ist."

Das ließ Sol aufhorchen. Bis dato war das Verhältnis zwischen Menschen und Gears noch halbwegs entspannt gewesen. Da kam natürlich die Frage auf, was passiert war. Ky wusste wohl, worüber grübelte: „In einigen Dörfern, hier in der Nähe, wurden Menschen tot aufgefunden. Niemand weiß so richtig, was passiert ist, aber es wurde sofort auf die Gears geschoben."

„Und jetzt ist natürlich eine Gearjagt ausgebrochen," schlussfolgerte Sol.

„Genau. Und wenn herauskommt, dass Sin einer ist, stecken wir in argen Schwierigkeiten. Dizzy hatte ich sch vor einiger Zeit zu den Jellyfisch-Piraten geschickt, damit es nicht zu sehr auffällt."

Eine verständliche Reaktion, wenn man bedenkt, was davon abhing. Wie konnte Sol dazu schon nein sagen, außer natürlich der Tatsache, dass Ky sich die ganze Sache selbst eingebrockt hatte, als er das Angebot ein Königreich zu übernehmen angenommen hatte.

„Also gut, ich nehme den kleinen Scheißer für eine Weile, aber ich übernehme keine Garantie, wie er sich entwickelt."

„Danke Sol, damit hilfst du mir wirklich sehr."

Oh man, jetzt musste er das wirklich durchziehen, sonst würde sich sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder melden und dann hätte er keinen Moment lang mehr Ruhe.

Verflucht sei Ky und sein Hundeblick!

Doch länger drüber nachdenken konnte er nicht, denn Sin kam um die Ecke geschossen und klammerte sich an sein Bein.

„Wann geht´s los?" fragte er aufgeregt und Ky musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als er sein Gesicht sah.

Seine Versuche, den Kleinen wieder abzuschütteln schlugen fehl und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihn hinter sich her zu schleifen.

„Morgen früh, also sieh zu, das du alles gepackt hast. Wir kehren nicht noch einmal um."

„Keine Sorge, dass habe ich schon vor Tagen erledigt," verkündete Sin stolz, ließ ihn aber nicht los.

„Na dann ist ja gut."

Ky war inzwischen schon ein Stück vorausgegangen und wartete auf die beiden beim Eingang.

„Dein Zimmer ist das selbe wie sonst auch. Du kennst ja den Weg dorthin."

Und wie er ihn kannte.

Jedes mal, wenn er hier war bekam er das gleiche Zimmer. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, so musste er wenigstens nicht jedes Mal umdenken. Und außerde war es weit weg von Sins Zimmer.

Ky führte sie hinein und Sol steuerte schnurstracks sein Zimmer an. Es war spät genug und wer wusste schon, was morgen noch auf ihn zu kam, jetzt, wo er noch auf Sin aufpassen musste.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Junge Halbgear endlich ein Einsehen und ließ ihn los, um zu seinem eigenen Zimmer zu gehen.

Ky würde wohl wieder die halbe Nacht wach sein, um noch irgendwelche Verträge abzuschließen.

Mit ihm tauschen wollte Sol wirklich nicht. Allein die Verantwortung, die dahinter stand.

Gedankenversunken ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf das frisch gemachte Bett fallen.

Von Schaf übermannt, gönnte er sich die paar Stunden Ruhe, bevor es mit Sin zusammen weiterging. Denn dann würde er sicherlich nicht mehr so viel Entspannung finden.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Er erwachte früher, als er gedacht hatte. Draußen war noch tiefste Nacht und das ganze Schloss schien totenstill.

Da er aber keine Lust mehr hatte weiterzuschlafen, es wären sowieso nur noch 1 – 2 Stunden, entschied er sich für einen kleinen Morgenspaziergang. Jetzt würde ihn wenigstens keiner nerven.

Er schländerte den Fur entlang und bemerkte den fahlen Lichtschein, der aus Ky´s Arbeitszimmer drang. War er etwa immer noch auf?

Vorsichtig legte er hinein, der junge Mann hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und schlief seelenruhig. Scheinbar hatte er seine Eigenart, bis zum Umfallen zu ackern immer noch nicht abgelegt. So konnte er jedenfalls nicht bleiben, dass war sicher, denn so sehr er und Ky auch verschieden waren, um Innersten hatte er den jungen Mann und seine Art ins Herz geschlossen.

Er war der erste, in den vielen Jahren, in denen er jetzt lebte, der wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt hatte und ihm selbst dann noch vertraut hatte, als rauskam, dass er ein Gear war.

Vorsichtig und ohne ihn zu wecken, hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer. Ky rührte sich überhaupt nicht, er schien es wirklich nötig gehabt zu haben.

Kurzerhand verfrachtete er ihn in sein Zimmer, dass nur ein Stück von Sol´s entfernt war.

Er setzte sich währenddessen auf das kleine Sofa, dass in der Mitte des Raumes stand und legte die Beine hoch.

Ky brauchte den Schlaf und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er ihn auch bekam und wenn er die Angestellten mit seinem Schwert zurückdrängen musste.

Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen, rührte sich Ky wieder.

Sichtlich verwundert, wo er war, setzte er sich auf und blickte durch´s Zimmer, bis er Sol entdeckte, der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß.

„Sol?" fragte er nur.

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht mit deinen fadenscheinigen Ausreden an! Du hast den Schlaf gebraucht! Manchmal glaube ich, dass einzigste, was diese Typen wollen, ist dich zu Tode zu arbeiten."

„Sol, dieses Land hat schwerwiegende Probleme," erwiderte Ky.

„Von denen du schon eine ganze Menge gelöst hast. Glaubst du nicht, es wird Zeit mal einen Gang zurückzuschalten?"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Wenn ich das nächste mal hier bin, will ich dich ausgeruhter erleben, schließlich schuldest du mir noch ein Match."

Ky erwiderte nichts mehr darauf, sondern stand nur wortlos auf. Er trug noch immer die Sachen vom Vortag, aber dass störte ihn im Moment nicht.

Zusammen gingen sie hinaus, wo schon Sin auf die beiden wartete.

„Was habt ihr solange getrieben?" wollte er wissen, doch Sol grinste nur: „Tut mir ja leid Kleiner, aber das sind Sachen, die nur uns Erwachsene etwas angehen.

„Ach Mann..." schmollte Sin und Ky lief rot an.

„Na dann wollen wir mal."

Sol wollte diese Verabschiedung nicht länger hinauszögern als nötig.

„Passt auf auch auf," sagte Ky nur und drückte Sin kurz an sich.

„Keine Sorge," antwortete Sol, „Pall lieber selber auf. Ich habe nämlich keinen Bock dich ständig aus irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten herauszuboxen."

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Mit diesen Worten trennte sich, auch wenn Sol zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicherlich noch nicht geahnt hatte, was für Probleme dies noch nach sich ziehen würde.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er immer der Meinung gewesen, Ky sei das Nervigste, was er je getroffen hatte, aber wie es aussah, hatte er sich getäuscht.

Dieses Kind würde sogar den härtesten und mächtigsten Gear zur Verzweiflung bringen.

Der Junge konnte keine zwei Sekunden die Klappe halten. Im Moment kam es ihm mehr so vor, als wollte Ky sich dadurch an ihn rächen, als dass er ihn in Sicherheit brachte. Wie nur um Gottes Willen hällt er es tagtäglich mit ihm aus.

„Junge! Kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten? Bei diesem Geschnatter haben wir bald die komplette Gear-Befölkerung dieses Kontinents auf unserer Fährte.

„Es ist halt langweilig, Pa. Wir sind jetzt so lange unterwegs und ich hab immer noch nicht einen einzigen Gear gesehen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht schon alle getötet hast?" quengelte Sin.

In Menschenjahren würde er jetzt um die 13 Jahre alt sein.

Mittendrin in der Pubertät...

„Glaub mir, es gibt wahrlich noch genug Gears auf diesem Planeten. Du musst dich einfach noch ein wenig gedulden."

„Ich will mich aber nicht mehr gedulden!"

Soviel zu einem lieben, braven Kind.

Der Junge war gerade mal ein paar Stunden mit ihm unterwegs und schon hatte er aus ihm einen Gearjäger gemacht. Ky wird ihm wahrscheinlich die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie ihn das nächste mal sahen.

Im Moment jedoch täte er alles für einen Gear und wenn es nur ein ganz kleiner wäre, Hauptsache Sin hält für einen Moment die Klappe. Doch dieser Gefallen wurde ihm nicht getan.

Als sie zur Dämmerung ein Lager aufschlugen, war Sin eingeschnappt und Sol vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende.

„Das ist öde, da hab ich zu Hause mehr erlebt..."

„Tja Junge, so ist das nun mal, es gibt solche und solche Tage. Mal hat man Glück und manchmal halt nicht."

Sonderlich aufmuntern tat Sin das allerdings nicht.

„Sag mal Pa," sprach Sin dann, „Dad hat nur gesagt, dass ich mit dir gehen soll, aber nicht warum. Bedeutet das, dass er mich nicht mehr lieb hat?" Das überraschte Sol jetzt doch. Bei den großen Reden, die der Kleine immer geschwungen hatte, hätte er nicht vermutet, dass er doch so viel für Ky empfand.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn gar nicht verwundern dürfen, schließlich war Ky Sins einzigste Bezugsperson, da Sol selbst nur immer auf Besuch da war.

So gesehen war Sol wohl der schlechteste Vater der Welt. Da kam jetzt natürlich die Frage auf, wie er es ihm am besten erklären konnte, so dass Sin es auch verstand.

„Weißt du Kleiner, es ist nicht so, dass dein Dad dich nicht lieb hat. Er tut dies eher, weil er dich so liebt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht..."

„Es hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was gerade im Königreich passiert. Er glaubt, dass es für dich dort nicht mehr sicher ist."

„Aber wenn es so gefährlich ist, warum ist er dann nicht mit uns gekommen?"

„Als König hat man leider einige Verpflichtungen, er kann dort nicht einfach weg."

„Und wenn ihm was passiert?"

Sin wirkte inzwischen schon ein wenig panisch.

„Keine Angst, der Kerl ist viel zu stur. So einfach stirbt der nicht..."

Wie wahr...

„Meinst du wirklich Pa?"

„Ich verspreche es dir. Und nun schlaf endlich. Kinder sollten nicht so lange wach bleiben."

Ohne einen weiteren Mucks haute sich der Kleine sofort auf´s Ohr und Sol konnte nur hoffen, dass er das Versprechen, dass er ihm gegeben hatte auch halten konnte.

„Sieh zu, dass du das überlebst Ky..."


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Der nächste Morgen brachte schönes Wetter und ein paar Gears, die Sol und Sin etwas Abwechslung versprachen und sie das Gespräch der letzten Nacht vergessen ließen.

Worüber Sol unglaublich dankbar war, ein gelangweilter Sin war schon schlimm genug, aber ein niedergeschlagener Sin, war etwas, mit dem er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte.

Schließlich machte er sich mindestens genauso viele Sorgen wie der junge Halbgear, aber jetzt galt es erst mal, Sin so lange wie möglich von Ilurya fern zu halten, bis sich die Lage ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Sin stellte sich als ein durchaus zäher Bursche, der es mit ein wenig gezieltem Training sicherlich sogar schaffen könnte, Sol ebenbürtig zu werden.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, da es in letzter Zeit kaum ernst zu nehmende Gegner gegeben hatte. Abgesehen von Ky, aber der zählte nicht, da er nur noch sein Königreich im Kopf hatte.

So gesehen war Sin die beste Alternative, die er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte. Wenn er wenigsten lernen würde nicht zu jeder Kleinigkeit seinen Kommentar abzugeben.

Aber das war wohl ein Wunschtraum, besonders, wenn man ihn neben sich schon wieder Luft holen sah.

„Denk nicht mal dran..." warnte Sol, „Mag sein, dass das die erste Stadt ist, seit wir Ilurya verlassen haben, aber ich bin nicht an deinen ausschweifenden Beschreibungen interessiert."

Das schien Sin zu kränken, aber das war Sol egal, momentan tat er wirklich alles, um ein Ruhe zu genießen.

Und dies schloss auch ein gutes Essen und ein bequemes Bett mit ein.

Und beides lag in greifbarer Reichweite, wie er in diesem Moment feststellte. Allerdings erblickte er in diesem Moment auch die Inhaberin und wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Aber wie das Schicksal so will, hatte sich sein Anhängsel schon auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

„Das glaub ich nicht! Bist das wirklich du Sol?" grüßte sie ihn, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Ja, dass bin ich..."

Von alles Personen, die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, musste es ausgerechnet sie sein.

Jam Kuradoberi.

Die verrückte Kellnerin, gegen die er das ein oder andere mal gekämpft hatte und die es sich auf hartnäckige Art und Weise zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte ihn und Ky zu verkuppeln. Wie hatte sie sich ausgedrückt? Sie würden doch so süß zusammen aussehen.

Erstens war er nicht „süß" und zweitens war er selbst nicht mal so sicher, ob er so etwas für den Jungen empfand.

Und so, wie sie ihn schon wieder ansah, brauchte er wohl nicht lange zu warten, bis sie wieder damit anfing.

Glücklicherweise fing genau in diesem Moment wieder Sin an, ihr ein Ohr abzukauen und Sol musste unfreiwillig zugeben, dass er für das erste mal erleichtert darüber war, dass Sin so war, wie er war.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er morgen den Laden wieder verlassen, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben.

Wie hätte er auch jetzt schon ahnen können, was sich aus der ganzen Sache noch entwickeln könnte...


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Ein lautes Hämmern an seiner Tür riss Sol aus seinem Schlaf. Nerven hatte diese Leute hier...

Vollkommen genervt stand er auf und riss die Tür auf. Dort, auf der anderen Seite stand eine vollkommen aufgeregt stand Jam.

Sie hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand, die sie ihm kurz darauf unter die Nase hielt.

„Was ist?" fragte er ein wenig desinteressiert.

„Hier! Lies das!"

Er wusste nicht so recht, was das ganze Theater sollte, aber als er die Titelseite sah, stockte ihm merklich der Atem.

Gear Sichtungen in Ilurya

_Die Regierung hat eine vollkommene Läuterung des gesamten Gebietes angeordnet, da nicht davon auszugehen ist, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Menschen, die in dieser leben, wirklich um" richtige Menschen" handelt, sondern viel mehr um Gears, die im verborgenen einen terroristischen Akt gegen die angrenzenden Ländereien planen..._

Der Artikel erstreckte sich auf die ganze Seite, aber für Sol war schon dieser kleine Abschnitt genug.

Was glaubten diese Idioten, was sie da taten?

Das grenzte schon an eine verdammte Hexenjagd. Und wenn die Öffentlichkeit ihnen das abkaufte, könnte es gut zu einer Massenpanik kommen.

Und dann sprang sein Gedanke zu Ky. Die Situation hatte sich gerade von extrem schlecht zu katastrophal entwickelt. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu verstehen, was gerade in Ilurya abging. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass die ganze Sache Ky vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.

Der verdammte Bastard hatte wahrscheinlich genau gewusst, was den Leuten von Ilurya bevorstand und schon frühzeitig die Leute evakuiert. Erst Dizzy und Sin und dann die restlichen Bewohner.

Er hatte bestimmt geahnt, dass Sol, dieser ganzen Aktion niemals zustimmen würde und hatte ihn deshalb frühzeitig mit Sin unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede aus dem Land geschickt und nun war er wahrscheinlich der Letzte, der sich noch immer in der Gefahrenzone aufhielt.

Aber er hätte sich geschnitten, wenn er glaubte, dass Sol ihn einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen würde. Er würde ein Donnerwetter erleben, dass sich gewaschen hatte.

Ohne sich Jam´s Gejammer eine weitere Minute anzuhören rannte er den Flur hinunter zu Sin´s Zimmer, der wie zu erwarten, noch seelenruhig schlief.

„Ey! Aufwachen! Wir müssen los!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zerrte er ihn raus und griff sich seine Tasche, bevor er ihn hinunter ins Foyer zog.

„W...was ist den los?" fragte Sin schlaftrunken, als er versuchte mit Sol mitzuhalten.

„Wir gehen nach Hause, scheint als hätte dein Vater sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht..."

Das ließ den jungen Halbgear aufhorchen.

„Was Dad? Aber was ist denn los? Du sagtest doch, dass er so was alleine regeln könnte!"

„Die Situation hat sich geändert, Kleiner. Und momentan sieht es nicht so aus, als ob er das alleine regeln könnte. Er braucht unsere Hilfe, verstehst du das?"

Natürlich verstand er das. Trotzdem verwunderte es ihn ein wenig, Sol so besorgt zu sehen, sonst ging ihn eine Sache, selbst wenn sie mit seinem Dad zu tun hatte, nie so nahe.

Die Situation musste wirklich ernst sein.

Und trotzdem konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn es war wirklich selten, das ein Fünkchen von Sol´s Gefühlen für Ky aufflackerten und es waren diese Momente, in denen er sich wirklich wie in einer Familie fühlte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass es von diesen Momenten mehr gab, vielleicht, wenn das hier alles vorbei war...


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Der Rückweg verlief überraschend schneller, als sie gedacht hatten. Anders als beim Hinweg trafen sie diesmal auf keinen einzigen lebendigen Gear, nur ihre toten Körper säumten den Weg.

Sin äußerte zwar seinen Unmut darüber, dass man ihm nicht wenigstens einen am Leben gelassen hatte, aber er verstand auch, wie ernst de Lage inzwischen war.

Wenn diese Typen schon so weit vorgedrungen waren, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie die Stadt erreichen würden.

Sol konnte nur hoffen, dass ihnen noch etwas Zeit blieb.

Ky war zwar unglaublich stark, aber auch würde seine Probleme gegen eine ganze Armee haben und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden.

„Sei noch am Leben, Ky... betete Sol, als er seinen Schritt noch mal beschleunigte.

Sin hatte große Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten, aber er dachte nicht daran, langsamer zu werden.

Die Stadt glich einem Trümmerhaufen.

Sol konnte nicht fassen, wie schnell man hier alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte.

Überall brannten noch kleine Feuer und nirgends auch nur ein Lebenszeichen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus," sprach Sin neben ihm und er musste ihn festhalten, damit er nicht einfach loslief. Das er seinen Vater suchen wollte, wahr offensichtlich, aber solange nicht klar war, ob sie hier wirklich allein waren oder ob diese verdammten Soldaten sich hier immer noch herumtrieben, war es keine gute Idee, hier ungeschützt durch die Trümmer zu laufen.

„Wir sollten jeden unserer Schritte überdenken, ich hab nämlich keine lust, hier ein Blutbad anrichten zu müssen..." murmelte Sol, während er in seine Kopf nach der ungefährlichsten Route zum Schloss suchte.

Menschen zu töten brachte immer Ärger mit sich und darauf konnte er im Moment wirklich verzichten.

„Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen..." flüsterte Sin.

„Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut gehen, aber es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du jetzt einfach los läufst," versuchte Sol ihm klarzumachen.

Widerwillig gehorchte Sin, aber es war abzusehen, dass er die erstbeste Minute, die sich ihm bot dazu nutzen würde, aus Sols Blickfeld zu verschwinden.

Die gleiche Befürchtung hatte auch Sol, weswegen er den eisernen Griff um den Arm des Jungen beibehielt, nur zur Sicherheit.

Im Schneckentempo, jedenfalls kam es Sin so vor, bewegten sie sich vorwärts und kämpften sich

durch die Trümmer, die von den Soldaten zurückgelassen wurden.

Es war ein trauriges Bild, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Die einst sehr lebendige Hauptstadt glich einem Trümmerhaufen und kein Stein wurde auf dem anderen gelassen.

Sin wurde es mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten immer mulmiger zumute. Die Angst seinen Vater für immer verloren zu haben, war schier unerträglich.

Sol neben ihm blieb ungemein passiv, sein Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt. Weiß der Geier, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, aber jeder, der sich ihnen auch nur ansatzweise wagen sollte, in den Weg zu stellen, konnte wohl schon mal sein Testament unterschreiben...

"Es gibt nur einen Ort, wo er sein könnte..." murmelte er.

"Im Schloss, nicht wahr?" schlussfolgerte Sin.

"Ja, und dort finden wir wahrscheinlich auch die Dreckskerle, die das hier angerichtet haben."

"Sin schluckte merklich, aber er würde vor seinem Pa keine Angst zeigen. Wenn sie seinen Daddy wirklich da raus holen wollten, musste er stark sein!


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Ky hatte es kommen sehen, diese ganze Sache zog sich nun schon so lange hin, dass er so gesehen schon viel früher damit gerechnet hatte. Allerdings hatte selbst er nicht vermutet, dass sie solch ein Aufgebot an Soldaten auffahren würden, um sein Königreich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Gott sei dank hatte er schon früh genug die notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen, so dass er sich wenigstens nicht die Schuld am Tod Unschuldiger geben musste.

Alle Gears waren frühzeitig evakuiert worden und auch seine kleine Familie war ganz weit weg in Sicherheit und das war das Wichtigste.

„Das nennt man wohl einen Glücksgriff. Mag sein, dass uns der Rest der Bande durch die Lappen gegangen ist, aber wenigstens haben wir ihren König geschnappt." grisnte einer der Soldaten zu ihm hinunter.

„Der berühmte Ky Kiske...oder sollten wir dich jetzt Veräter der Menschheit nennen?"

Er riss seinen Kopf etwas unsaft nach oben, um ihm besser in die Augen zu sehen.

„Eigentlich schade, ein hübsches Gesicht hat er ja," sagte er dann.

„Ja, was für eine Verschwendung," mischte sich ein anderer ein und gesellte sich dazu.

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Ky umringt von einer ganzen Gruppe, die ihn nun begutachtete.

Das sie nichts gutes im Schilde führten war klar und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn einfach töten würden.

„Manchmal liebe ich unseren Job," grinste einer der Soldaten, „Besonders, wenn man ab und zu mal ein wenig Spaß haben kann."

Ky schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und hoffte, dass sie es schnell hinter sich gebracht haben, als die ersten schon anfingen ihre Gürtel zu lockern.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, zu was dein Mundwerk noch alles gut ist..."

Der erste zog seine Boxershorts hinunter und...

...eine lange Fahnenstange kollidierte mit seinem Kopf.

Es sah schon ein wenig komisch aus, wie er zusammenbrach, aber das war es nicht, was Ky´s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Nein, dass war sein vermeindlicher Retter.

„Lasst gefälligst die Finger von meinem Dad!"

Stolz blickte Sin zu dem gefallenen Soldaten hinunter bevor er sich den anderen zuwandt.

Hinter ihm machte sich derweil eine andere Person an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du einfach nur ein großer Idiot bist, oder ob du das machst um mich zu Ärgern.

Sol schnitt die Seile durch und half ihm auf.

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Ky.

„Tch, glaubst du etwa, dass ich dich einfach sterben lasse. Und hast du mal drüber nachgedacht, was dann aus Sin wird? Der Zwerg hat mir während unserer ganzen Reise ein Ohr abgekaut, ob du ihn nicht mehr lieb hast. Bist du so herzlos, dass du deinem eigenen Sohn das Herz brechen willst?"

„Ich..."

Ky wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte, schließlich wollte er sie nur in Sicherheit wissen, aber er hatte nicht bedacht, was daraus resultieren könnte.

Fast Augenblicklich machte sich das schlechte Gewissen in ihm breit.

Das wollte er ihnen wirklich nicht antun und jetzt hatte sich sein Sohn wegen ihm in Gefahr begeben. So konnte das nicht weitergehen!

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir sie dahin zurücktreiben, wo sie hergekommen sind!"

Sol willigte nur zu gerne ein.

Denn endlich passierte hier mal wieder was, was ganz nach seinem Geschmack war.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Dieser Tag würde in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen.

Drei Leute, die eine ganze Armee in die Luft geschlagen hatten. Sowas hatte es sicherlich noch nicht gegeben.

Sin fiel seinem Vater freudestrahlend um den Hals, für ihn war es nur wichtig, dass er endlich wieder mit ihm vereint war.

Auch Sol war erleichtert, dass sie nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen waren. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein paar Bedenken diesbezüglich hatte

Aber wie hieß es so schön: Ende gut alles gut.

Diese Typen würden es sich sicher zweimal überlegen, ob sie noch einmal versuchen sollten, in diesem Land einzufallen und es würde auch bedeuten, dass die Leute wieder ihre Heimat zurückkehren konnten.

Sol sah der Zukunft dieses Landes positiv entgegen, besonders, wenn Ky wieder die Zügel in die Hand nahm.

Sin hatte sich derweil wieder von Ky gelöst und führte ihn zu Sol.

„Hey Pa, du hast das wichtigste vergessen!" sagte er zu ihm.

„Und was soll das sein?"

Er war überfragt, was Sin damit andeuten wollte.

„Du hast Dad gerettet, aber für ein richtiges Happy End musst ihn noch küssen!"

„Was?"

Das konnte der Zwerg doch nicht ernst meinen, oder?

Was natürlich auch die Frage aufwarf, wo er das schon wieder aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Sag mal Sin, wo hast du denn das wieder gehört?" fragte und versuchte so gut es ging das rotwerden in seinem Gesicht zu vertuschen.

„Die nette Dame aus dem Restaurant hat mir das gesagt."

Die nette Dame aus dem Restaurant? Ky hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei.

„Sag mal Sol, damit meint er doch nicht etwa Jam, oder?"

„Ich fürchte doch...Verdammt ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens vor einem Kind halt macht. Aber wie es aussieht, habe ich mich getäuscht..."

„Was ist jetzt?" quängelte Sin, „Oder habt ihr euch gar nicht mehr lieb?"

Das sah gar nicht gut aus, sie mussten das jetzt hinter sich bringen, wollten sie Sin nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie sich nicht mehr mochten.

„Jam wird es bereuen, wenn ich sie das nächste mal in die Finger kriege..." knurrte Sol und rückte ein Stück an Ky heran.

„Verpass ihr auch einen für mich..." entgegnete Ky und rückte auch seinerseits ein Stück heran.

Wie gebannt beobachtete Sin das Schauspiel, voller Erwartung, wann sie sich endlich küssen würden.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns, sonst nervt er uns noch den ganzen Tag damit."

Sol versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wen er da küssen sollte, aber es war nicht so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Millimeter für Millimeter kamen sie einander näher, auch wenn es Ky immer noch zu schnell ging.

Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, dass, auch wenn es für den ersten Moment etwas komisch war, nicht so schlimm war, wie sie vermutet hatten.

„Yay!"

Sin freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, dass seine Eltern sich immer noch lieb hatten.

Also hatte die nette Dame doch recht gehabt.

„Da das jetzt geklärt ist, wie wäre es mit was zu Essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger," sagte Sol und ignorierte vollkommen die Tatsache dass er gerade Ky geküsst hatte.

„Sol, glaub ja nicht, dass die Sache damit gegessen ist..."

„Aber niemals. Für wen hällst du mich? Ich dachte nur, dass uns eine Stärkung gut tun könnte, bevor wir das hier fortsetzen."

Das hatte gesessen, Ky war rot wie eine Tomate und Sin hörte nicht auf zu fragen, was er denn damit gemeint hatte.

Soviel zu einem ruhigen Leben...

Er bezweifelte, dass er das in Verbindung mit Sol und Sin jemals haben würde. Aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so, schließlich müsste er sich so nicht Sorgen, dass ihm jemals langeilig wurde.


End file.
